Their Love Again
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Unable to view them anymore, Legolas removed his gaze from the elf woman and dwarf man who, at the moment, were kissing each other passionately and with immense love. Angry but calm, Legolas started trekking away, knowing he would not have that walk with Tauriel any time soon...


**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to 'Their Love', so if you haven't read that then I suggest you go read it and then come back to this one. It's not as long as the first. Enjoy! Review if you want!

* * *

**Their Love Again**

Tauriel slowly broke the kiss, allowing her eyes to flutter open. She gazed into Kili's eyes, seeing nothing but the love he had for her. Content and filled with merriment, Tauriel leaned forward and let her head rest on the dwarf's shoulder. She could feel Kili's hands leaving her cheeks and could feel his arms snaking around her waist, his hands on her back.

It was nice.

"I love you, Tauriel." Kili whispered to her.

Tauriel could feel butterflies attack her belly when she heard the dwarf say those three words. She tightened her arms around him and lifted her head from his shoulder, peering at his face with a huge amount of affection.

"And I love you, Kili." The elf lady spoke softly before pressing her lips to his like he had done to her before. Kili wasted no time in returning her kiss.

**[…]**

Unable to view them anymore, Legolas removed his gaze from the elf woman and dwarf man who, at the moment, were kissing each other passionately and with immense love. Angry but calm, Legolas started wending away, knowing he would not have that walk with Tauriel any time soon.

"Resting?" Legolas said to himself bitterly. "Her words were nothing but false claims, injurious lies." The male found himself walking faster, trying to erase the image of Tauriel and the dwarf together.

Legolas stopped by a tree, leaning against it and placing a hand over his chest. His heart was torn. The sight of the dwarf kissing Tauriel had wrecked it, ripped it to shreds. Legolas will no longer be giving out his heart freely anymore, now that it was broken.

Frowning deeply, the elf man let his hand drop from his chest. He calmed himself and was about to go back home, but a voice stopped him.

"Legolas?"

Halting, Legolas looked over his shoulder. It was Tauriel and she was alone, which he was grateful for. He did not think he would be able to tolerate it if the dwarf was with her.

"Have you rested well enough?" Legolas queried, studying the female closely with his eyes.

"Yes," Tauriel answered after hesitating for a split second. "I have rested well enough."

Legolas narrowed his eyes at her in a manner of accusation. "Where is the dwarf?"

Tauriel hid her surprise with a mask of indifference and cluelessness. "I know not what you speak of, Legolas…" She voiced her lies.

Legoas released a bitter guffaw and then commented, "You lie through your teeth."

Instantly, a look of shame found its way onto Tauriel's face. However, it was quickly replaced with calm agitation. "I am sorry I have given you lies, Legolas, but you must understand," She said seriously. "You and I will never be anything more than friends."

"I know that now, Tauriel," Legolas responded icily, turning around to fully face her. "I understand, but why must you be in a relationship with a _dwarf_?"

"It is because our feelings for each other run deeper than anything you can comprehend." Kili's voice stung their ears. To Legolas, his voice sounded like poison.

Kili revealed himself, stepping out from behind a tree with an expression of contempt directed at the male elf. Legolas could practically feel the determination radiating off of the little dwarf. He stood protectively beside Tauriel who did not look surprised by his sudden appearance.

Legolas decided to ignore him and instead put his full attention on Tauriel. "Do you love this dwarf?" He demanded to know, expecting an immediate answer.

"I do." Tauriel replied without hesitation.

Legolas was undeniably repulsed. "You are an elf and he is a _dwarf_!" He roared, losing his composure. "It is preposterous! This cannot be! He and you cannot be!"

"Then you do not fully understand what it means to love someone, Legolas," Tauriel informed him calmly, ignoring his words of ignorance and indifference. "It does not matter _what_ someone is. The only thing that matters is _who_ they are."

From beside her, Kili nodded his head in total agreement.

Legolas was quiet for a moment, allowing Tauriel's words to sink into his mind. Her words repeated themselves over and over in his head, colored his mind and caused him to feel ireful towards her and the dwarf. How could he accept this? He tried to tell himself that it was alright, but in his heart he believed it not to be so.

He would never accept this.

"I cannot accept this," Legolas murmured coldly to them, shaking his head. "I will never accept this, but I _will_ tolerate it for you…Tauriel."

Then he turned away, walking off into the wilderness and disappearing into the trees.

Legolas did not look back and forced the anguish that was currently corrupting his mind away.

This was how it was going to be.

**THE END**


End file.
